muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Muppet Movie (video)
The Muppets Classic Film Collections When was the version with Kermit and Piggy on the cover released? I just wanted to check if that's really real, I haven't seen anything like that. -- Foozie Bear :The image is real, not a fan fake, but a couple of clarifications are needed (it was added before the release came out). One, it looks like the planned "Muppets Classic Film" set never came out. Two, the cover was used on several sites for the blu-Ray and/or Blu-Ray/DVD combo pack, which also hasn't come out yet but is apparently still slated (you can see it here). So we should likely either park it here since it may not be used after all, or add all sorts of qualifiers. I'll likely try to fix it later, maybe check with other folks who may be keeping closer tabs on the release. Good catch! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::In fact, I've done just that; since it didn't come out in 2012, it's silly and misleading to keep that entry up, and if it does wind up as the final image for the Blu-Ray (what we have is a placeholder and released as such), we can fix it then. I'm parking the text too: "Part of The Muppets: Classic Collection re-release of several Muppet movies." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::It came out...in the UK (see here). "The Muppets Classic Collection" was a series of re-releases on Region 2 DVD including The Muppet Movie (using the exact cover art posted here), The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island. -- Brad D. (talk) 14:09, February 28, 2013 (UTC) MuppetCaper-ClassicFilm.jpg MuppetChristmasCarol-ClassicFilm.jpg MuppetTreasureIsland-ClassicFilm.jpg MuppetClassicFilms.jpg ::::Aha! So the whole problem was basically that the entry was included in the regular DVD section and not "International Releases" with the UK note. Thanks for investigating, Brad! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:32, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Super 8 release I just came across information (and a picture) of the Super 8mm home release. Should that be included here, or elsewhere? -- ''Nate (talk) 22:38, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Cool! I didn't know they made one. I would put that here, since Super 8 home movies were what people bought for home video entertainment before the VCR came along. Disney made lots of cartoons (and clips from Disneyland) that you could buy on home movie film, but I never knew there was Muppet stuff in this format! I can't wait to see it! -- Ken (talk) 07:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::My next question would be how? I'm not sure how the templates work and how to create a new one for the super 8mm. I went ahead and uploaded the film picture though. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:36, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmmm. Well, I was going to put it in the chart, but now I see that it says "colour", which means it was made in the UK (or maybe Canada or Australia). Do you have any more information on it, like the company that made it, or the year it came out? I see that it says "ITC Limited", which also sounds British. Now I'm wondering if this was only made for the UK, because I don't remember seeing Muppet home movies, and I remember seeing tons of Disney stuff, and they would have been in the same stores back then. -- Ken (talk) 02:38, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::::No. I pilfered it from Ebay. They said nothing about it being a UK release at all. __ ''Nate (talk) 22:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It is a UK release. It was released by Walton Sound & Film Services Ltd. The catalogue number is A.910. :::::Mister Superstar 18:50, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thanks, Rich! I moved the picture to the page, and I made a place for it. -- Ken (talk) 04:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) UK releases I have two 80s UK video releases. Should we have UK releases along side the US videos or create a seperate page as with international Muppet records? Mister Superstar 23:27, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Either would work, in my opinion. See Muppet Treasure Island (international video), which includes all non-US releases. Or a seperate section here could be created, to park the UK info, either permanently or until someone gets around to documenting the other international releases (I have some info on the German and Italian releases, still digging on others). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Early VHS? Does anybody have the early VHS releases of The Muppet Movie? The one pictured in the 1980 box is actually the 1984 box after CBS/Fox was created. Between 1980 and 1984, there would have been a box with Magnetic Home Video, or Twentieth Century Fox Video, or possibly even both. -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 3 October 2007 (UTC) The Muppets Classic Film Collections When was the version with Kermit and Piggy on the cover released? I just wanted to check if that's really real, I haven't seen anything like that.